<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A definitely not peaceful night by EruWildcat (wolfsbanesong)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633635">A definitely not peaceful night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanesong/pseuds/EruWildcat'>EruWildcat (wolfsbanesong)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Irony, M/M, Male Solo, Multi, One Shot, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Smut, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanesong/pseuds/EruWildcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light finds some time for himself, force once. As he lets him mind wanders, he founds himself surprised by the object of his desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>g'raha tia / warrior of light, hilda ware / warrior of light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A definitely not peaceful night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the closing door was like a much awaited signal, the confirmation of the end for a long and difficult day. Eru was exhausted, but it was the kind of tiredness he wished to feel every day. That specific type of weariness of the body and mind one feels after achieving something good, something he fought for for days, weeks, maybe even years. Philosophers and theologists would define it as “fighting the good fight”, but Eru wasn’t the type to lose time with high concepts and theories. He just wanted to do what was right and for once, for one damned time, he could say without a shadow of a doubt that he helped doing something right.</p><p>A cure for the tempering. He saw that happening in front of his eyes and still he could hardly believe it.</p><p>The dark haired Miqo’te gave a look to the familiar room. A soft bed, the sword hanger, a single oil lamp and its warm light, the window shaped after the ones found on the immense ships docked in Limsa Lominsa. How he missed his town, the constand sound of the waves and its proud people. Of all the places he could travel to find a cure, it had to be his elected homeland to be the scenario of this closure. It was cathartic, somehow. He felt like he fully paid the debt he contracted with the city-state, when he first stepped in it as a refugee with the clothes he wore as only possession. That land of pirates and thieves taught him how to be free. And after all those years he, Alisaie and G’raha possibly found the solution for the seemingly eternal war against the beast tribes.</p><p>With his two-handed sword safely hanged, the dark knight began the process of removing his armor. It took him longer than he expected, every muscle in his body was sore after giving away so much of his own aether. I couldn’t imagine how destroyed G’raha and even more Alisaie might be feeling in that same moment, after all the effort it took to them to free the Patriarch from Titan’s tempering. But the thought of them being safe and sound calmed him enough to relax, which wasn’t exactly the norm to him. Used as he was to constantly look over his back and be ready to defend himself against any kind of threat, something simple as taking his mind off and enjoy some healthy solitude was an incredible luxury. One he began to enjoy only recently, he had to admit.</p><p>He fell on his bed with a loud groan, wearing only a thin black shirt and underpants. He left the rest scattered on the ground, he had no patience to be tidy that day. Who cared, he was alone, he didn’t need to force himself to be socially acceptable as he constantly tried to be – until that same patience runs out, that is. He could proudly say it didn’t happen in a long time, but he knew too well how unpleasant it can be, when a dark knight looses it. Sometimes it’s necessary. Some other times, however, the rage inside gets unleashed on the wrong person and when this happens, the consequences hit with smiting force. It took Eru way too long to realize that he was surrounded by these wrong people, by friends that make as much mistakes as he does and take full responsability for them. They stick together regardless, a flock of imperfect idiots that try their best. Eru smiled, curled up on his bed with his tail around him. He was everything except a sentimental person, but he gave himself the permission to be grateful for be a Scion. He despised them, once. He just wanted to get rid of the Echo, of that hateful thing that forced him to get in other’s people shoes against his own will, of that blessing he didn’t ask for. Their desire to protect Eorzea was naive at best, he wanted nothing more than being an adventurer and a rogue in the dark alleys of Limsa Lominsa, living the best life one day after another. He enjoyed those years, but he had to come to terms with the fact that he was just numbing himself. The Echo destroyed him and all the barrier he raised around himself for the sake of mere survival, leaving him in shambles. It was safer to keep everyone at distance, to never open up, no matter how much he needed it. It took Fray and a cracked soul crystal to painfully slap some good sense in him and force him to realize how fucked up his actions were.</p><p>Eru rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling, tired but not sleepy. He really needed some solid hours of sleep before tomorrow, or the journey back to Mor Dhona would have been more annoying than he wanted it to be. Azeyma knows how much he loves to travel, with all its difficulties and risks, but being on the street while sleep deprived is definitely a bad idea. Even the Warrior of Light have his limits. He had no wine to soothe with and he definitely didn’t want to leave his room to get some, which left a single, simple option. He raised his head to check the door: yes, it was closed and locked. It was safe. He didn’t enjoy himself in a while, being always on the run to solve everyone else’s problems. He would masturbate quickly during the rare breaks he could get, like taking a medicine to get rid of a bothersome but unimportant need. Efficient, but not very satisfying. He truly needed more.</p><p>He took a deep breath. He could smell the faint but omnipresent saltiness in the air, the much loved presence of the ocean all around the Masts of Limsa. He could even hear it, if he paid closed attention. The night wind pushed against the glass of the windows, but his room was warm and cozy. He paid attention to the texture of his shirt’s fabric, how it felt against his skin, as he slowly passed his hand over his stomach and up to the chest. He closed his golden eyes, leaving his mind free to wander wherever it wanted to. He had a good stock of memories to count on for a pleasant night like that, many girls he spent some time with, some for longer, some other for nothing more than a few, wild hours. He never had to struggle that much to find company, after all. His easy-going attitude and little regard for the future made him a surprisingly efficient seducer, although he never wasted time pursuing something more. He was never interested in that, never felt that kind of crazy attraction some of his friends in the rogue guild spoke about, romance was nothing more than a carefully crafted concept to sell low-quality books about unending love. Maybe that was the reason he was better with girls than most of his friends. Never like Thancred, though. His mastery in seduction was unreachable and Eru respected that.</p><p>The Miqo’te grinned to himself, reaching his underpants. He remembered of that wench in Costa del Sol, a sweet bronze-skinned Hyur that wanted nothing more than being eaten out. Used as she was with serving loud and rude clients of the local restaurant, all it took to conquer her was a polite offering of pleasure. She laughed out of control, when he spreaded her legs to fuck her deep in her cunt, her sweet cream dripping down his balls. He bit his lower lips, passing his hand over his member still trapped under the fabric, feeling himself getting hard.</p><p>What else? Ah yes, the pale Miqo’te at the Bronze Lake. A proud Keeper of the Moon, large blue eyes and sharp teeth, the opposite pole of the Seeker of the Sun he is. That isolated hot spring made a perfect hunting ground for both, pecking at each other over dominance. He won that prey quite easily when he pounded her from behind, face down and ass up, holding her still by her soft tail. Yes, that was what he needed, nothing else but a good time with no string attached. His cock was painfully pushing against his underclothes now, fighting to be released once and for all and Eru obliged with shallow breath. He pulled down the underspants and pulled away his shirt, now fully naked and erected with a vortex of dirty thoughts in his mind. He closed his fingers around himself, giving a first careful stroke, not willing to finish the game too soon. His free hand reached for his chest, rubbing his sensitive nipple. That brought back a very specific memory.</p><p>Hilda. By all the real and made-up gods, Hilda. Why the Mongrel of Ishgard didn’t came to his mind sooner he couldn’t explain, because that was something worth remembering. She was one of the extremely rare cases where he actually slept with someone he genuinely cared for. Nothing like the bullshit of the romantic love people yelp about of course, but they were good friends. They got closer almost immediately, with an unusual speed for Eru’s standards. They understood each other quite well having so much in common, starting from being both on the rock bottom of society and having a shit-head father. They both suffered for these reasons and none wanted to see others suffering the same. Her no-nonsense, practical attitude won over Eru’s defense so efficiently that he gave her the incredible gift of his submission. Because yes, incredible to hear, but the fabled Warrior of Light actually enjoyed not being in control, being pinned down and milked dry. It felt liberating, grounding, revolutionary. He couldn’t do it with someone he didn’t trust with his life, but Hilda was one of the very few he could lean on. At this point his breath was short, moaning softly while stroking his shaft hard and fast, pearls of sweat running down his forehead. He remembered her eyes, a brown so intense it would look red. He could see it only when she chaned his wrists on the bed and rode him mercilessly while pinching his nipples, leaving him beg for a kiss she wouldn’t delived until the end. Only then he noticed the real color of her eyes in the light of the candles, a beautiful illusion of crimson. Nothing like the bright, blood-red of G’raha’s eyes. That was a whole different story. That was one magnificent color, unique like any other. Eru was sure the former Exarch was still self-aware about it, like he hinted some time ago before entering the Syrcus Tower. Well, one century ago, for him. Ah, how Eru would like to convince him how wrong he is to be insecure about it. How that shy attitude gets him, almost provokes him to grab his face and…</p><p>Now wait a minute. <em>G’raha?!</em></p><p>Eru stopped and opened his eyes. G’raha? Really?! He’s not into men. He had to be exceptionally needy for letting his image infiltrating in his thoughts like that, he might need to masturbate more often to avoid this kind of confusion. It was true that he enjoyed his presence, and they spent a lot of time together after his awakening. It was different from the kind of relationship he had with Hilda, she and Eru went to war together, but G’raha shared something deeper with him. They both risked to become the exact thing they were fighting against, they both made the mistake to put their real self apart to deal with a difficult situation. But where Eru put himself first and stepped over others for his own personal gain, G’raha built a nation from scratch and gave people a reason to live for. He didn’t just gave them hope, he gave them the means to make it come true. And Eru feared this simple fact couldn’t reach G’raha, that he might still believe that it was all thanks to the power of the Crystal Tower. <em>No, you idiot. You’re a better person than me, you’ve always been. When we first met I was a broken man held together with spit and a prayer, you took a millennia-long war into your hands without a second tought. I want you to see that. I want to give you what you think you don’t deserve, I want you at my feet begging for my touch, I want to trace the mark on your neck with my tongue. I want to…</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oh, come on!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That was getting frustrating and what was worst, it was ruining the mood. He could feel his erection losing part of his energy and that irritated him even more. He couldn’t keep G’raha out of his mind. He let go his cock and tried to relax, but his tail whipping nervously the air showed how annoyed he was.</p><p>Eru wanted to fantasize about G’raha.</p><p>That simple truth made him groan loudly, trying to vent out some irritation. He couldn’t help it, he noticed something was wrong that time when G’raha removed his leather gauntlet to help Tataru making some omelettes, pulling up his sleeves to show his forearms. It was a rather pleasent view. One Eru wasn’t supposed to find pleasing since he was into girls, right? And he enjoyed casual physical contact with him. A pat on his shoulder, getting closer to whisper something, or just pulling him away from danger when they fought side by side. He liked the smell of his skin. He liked his godsdamned smile. How bright it looked, the day Eru climbed the Crystal Tower in the Source to wake him up from his slumber, still fully clothed in his black armor, like a knight that…</p><p>
  <em>Shit, that sounds like one of those crappy romance stories.</em>
</p><p>Eru slapped his palm on his forehead. Hard. That was getting ridiculous. There he was, naked with a boner, having the worst sexual crisis of his life. What a nice way to realize he had a crush on someone that happens to have a dick! Was that why Alisaie and Tataru chuckled at them when G’raha brought him a sandwitch for lunch? Wait. Didn’t G’raha blushed when that happened? Didn't he?!</p><p>Eru sighed. Here we go, another problem to deal with. He gazed at his shaft, stubbornly holding on no matter how he recoiled at his desires. At this point he had two options: force himself to sleep, trying to forget and being a grumpy pain in the ass at everyone in the morning, or just give it up and let his mind and body do whatever they want. He would probably do or say something he would regret if he followed the former, which might lead to even more problems later. In either cases he’ll have some big troubles being in the general direction of G’raha’s gaze, but being hot and bothered would probably make it much worse. Well, jerking off for the greater good is not even the worst thing he have done in his life, so. If his stupid mind wanted that, he could have it. He would deal with the consequences the morning after.</p><p>He needed to get back in the mood quick and he knew exactly how. He brought his hand to cup his balls and raised the other to plant his nails in the skin of his chest, growling when the sting of pain he felt erased any thought, except the image of G’raha biting his skin to leave a mark on him. With his mind eye, he pulled him up for a rough kiss, all teeth and eagerness. All Eru wanted for him was to let go, to forget all his doubts and fears and to use his body to find the satisfaction he craved, because he knew he craved that. The warm of skin against skin, the deep hunger, the blurry limit between pain and pleasure. Eru remembered what kind of playful trickster hides behind the awkward Miqo’te that tought for so long to be worth nothing, he wanted G’raha to find himself again. He wanted him to not be surprised anymore, when he called him name. He moaned loudly without caring to be heard, stroking his cock raw without kindness, when he saw himself pushing his lover against a wall to push his cock between his asscrack. Even if in his mind, he waited. He waited for that signal he always concedes no matter what, eagerly holding his tip against G’raha’s entrace. He saw him turning to look at him, his red eyes full of lust. A smile and a nod was what he gave to him, Eru couldn’t ask for more. He entered slowly, enjoying every long second it took him to reach the deepest point of G’raha’s body, feeling the vibration of his moan. Then he pounded him hard, stealing a surprised yelp from his lover. He grinned, covered in sweat and growing desperate, as he saw himself fucking him good, whispering in his ear how much he liked to feel him that way, on his points to deal with their height difference.</p><p>Eru could already feel drops of pre-come warming his hand, making his work even more pleasurable. This time he saw G’raha on his back on a bed just like his one, beautifully blushed and hard as a rock as he towered over him, holding him by the hips. He felt his hands holding on his shoulders to not let him go, his hips following the rhythm without looking away. Eru wouldn’t hold much longer, his breath short, the pressure building up. As he got closer, he saw G’raha guiding his hand to his hardened cock, a plea whispered in his ear.</p><p>
  <em>Come with me.</em>
</p><p>Eru arched his back and gripped on the bedsheets, his eyes wide open as he came violently, strings of come dripping over his stomach, spasming out of control. He rode the orgasm until the end, moaning desperately and keep stroking himself until completely worn out. He remained like that, legs spreaded and softened member in hand, panting hard and staring at the ceiling nearly in disbelief. Even after coming, his mind wouldn’t leave his fantasy go and showed him an equally destroyed G’raha covered in come, trembling and aching. And he saw him smiling, satiated and happy. This time, the kiss they shared was gentle, a sweet caress to his soul after all that primal hunger.</p><p>He pulled up and sat on his bed, looking at the absolute mess he was. Everything happened so fast and could barely keep up with his train of toughts, but now that he was finally calming down he could finally focus on it without the previous frustration. He liked G’raha. A lot. As he reached for his shirt to use it to clean himself up, he wondered how he was supposed to deal with it. He wasn’t great at dating, he just never had that kind of experience, but he knew he didn’t want the usual one night stand this time. It was deeply different. He just knew that once reached that point, he couldn’t come back. He passed his hand through his dark hair, his ears pointing behind in a pose that a member of his race would recognize as submissive, or plain sad. He wasn’t even completely sure if G’raha liked him back.</p><p>Well, he would surely sleep now, but he didn’t find the kind of careless satisfaction he hoped for. At best, this made everything even more complicated. He was treading on a completely unknown territory and there was a lot on stake, this time. The happiness of someone he truly cared for, that could be made or destroyed depending on his actions. Looking at it under this point of view, it was terrifying.</p><p>He pulled himself under the blanket, a tall and mean-looking Miqo’te curling up in search of comfort. He had learned to take full responsability of his actions, either good or bad, this time it wouldn’t be any different. He just needed some guidance, as he admitted to himself while slowly falling asleep.</p><p>Poor Thancred, what a mess he had to deal with once back from the Empire.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I shamessly used introspection and shipping as an excuse to write smut. I fear no god.</p><p>As always, pray forgive me for any mistake, english is not my main language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>